Can't
by The Gray Areas
Summary: He's lied about everything. His love, home, friends, and now he decides her being broken hearted isn't enough. Axel/OC ONESHOT


_Can't__by__DribbleDrabble4Ever_

I was in bed, when I could feel sunshine shining on my eyebrows. I had an annoyed feeling as I tried to pull the covers over my eyes. That's when I realized something. The air didn't smell like the familiar scent of cotton and faint vanilla from the candles the servants lit. The room now smelled of rust and salt.

Blood.

I knew the smell after the years.

This made me snap my eyes open. I threw the covers off and jumped up off the bed. This caused a major head rush which made me stumble, but luckily I broke the fall with my hand.

I felt a warm liquid on my hand.

I looked down and saw two of the servants carcasses on the ground, lifeless with gaping mouths as if shocked.

'_It can't be __**him**__, not now. Just after I had everything fine again-'_

"**Miss me?"** His voice rang in its silky tone.

Like a predator.

I got up and tried to find where the voice was coming from. I tried to back away from where the voice came from. That's when I felt two clammy hands grab my shoulder, making me jump.

** "Are you scared kitten? I thought you 'felt safe around me'." **He taunted pulling me into a mocking embrace.

"T-that was before!" I stuttered trying to resist his powers. But it was rather hard when his enticing smell of smoke enveloped me like a warm cloak.

** "Before what? Before you figured out I didn't really love you? Before you figured out that I was a Nobody?" **He was toying with me now. And, god damn, did it hurt.

"Before I figured out you were a **monster**!" I shouted, holding back tears unsuccessfully.

He smirked into my shoulder. Damn his tallness.

**"So harsh aren't you?" **He paused. **"Hey what are you wearing?" **He grabbed my hand. Setting on my ring finger was a small silver band.

'_It is none of your damn business.'_ That's what I wanted to say anyway.

"A ring." I said, begging in my mind for him to leave it be.

** "I don't remember seeing it before."** So much for that idea.

"Cause you never did see it." I said. "It was given to me after you." Shit, I said 'given'. Maybe he won't notice?

** "Given? By who?"** It is just **not** my day.

"That's none of your business; now tell me what the hell you're doing here." I snapped at him.

"**I missed you."** He said simply.

I snorted, "Don't you need a heart to miss me?"  And before he could talk I say, "Or is that not a 'classified emotion'?" I try to hit a nerve and shove him off. He just turned me around to face him.

His ruby red, spiky hair that I made fun of so many times.

His hypnotizing, emerald eyes that captured my own too often.

His odd upside down tear drop tattoos that perhaps had no meaning.

His pale lips that I had once kissed for hours on end.

I almost wanted him again.

But then again, I wanted the lie he had conjured up, not him.

** "Nope, I can miss people." **He grinned devilishly at me.

"So go miss me some more cause I don't miss you!" I yelled at him, now angry and hoping my boyfriend didn't come back home just then. Cause I have no idea what would happen. Most likely something fatal.

"**Liar." **His single word rang in my brain. _Liar._ _You capital 'L' liar._ I know I am, and that I **do** miss him. I miss playing with his long red hair just to annoy him. I miss how he could make me feel better or laugh no matter what. Or at least not until I figured out his dirty little secret.

"So what if I am! Cause I know sure as hell you are too!" Oh shit, now I had pissed him off. And no one was there to help. I backed away from him into the wall.

** "Why? Cause of the one thing that you didn't know about?" **He growled.

'_Like the fact that you were a Nobody!' _My thoughts yelled.

And this time I spoke them. "No! It's not because I didn't know that 'one thing'! It's 'cause you lied! You weren't from Traverse Town, and you didn't like ice cream, and that I didn't know you!" I yelled. Damn, the rant just kept escalating until I couldn't focus on what I was even saying, just ranting.

** "Stop."** He said and before I could retort he pressed his lips to my own.

'_No, I can't…' _ I began to kiss back.

'_No…can't…forgive…' _I was beginning to forget what I was angry about.

'_**But you can't live without him.'**_ A voice from somewhere in my heart retorted.

Now I know I can't.


End file.
